


Fangs and Mirrors

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sips, Yogcraft, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips has never mentioned it much, and Sjin knows he doesn't like to talk about it, but of all the inconveniences of vampirism, Sips wishes he could see his reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://myranium.tumblr.com/post/63241405722) and the vampire!Sips headcanon.

Sips chewed over the words as he lay on his back in the cool dirt, his left arm folded under his head, surrounded by saplings, staring up into the night sky so absently that he wouldn't have noticed if all the stars had suddenly gone out. Emerging from the mines not long after nightfall, hours lit only by the flickering glare of torchlight, he'd flopped down as far from their lights as he could, gladly foregoing the bed in exchange for the darkness which pressed in around them.

Sjin was very nearly asleep beside him, curled on his side. When he'd returned and seen Sips sprawled in the middle of the treefarm, he'd quietly put away the stash of ores he'd been carrying, set the record on one more time, and laid down beside him. The jukebox had long since stopped playing its slow dirge, its needle fallen silent, and Sips seemed not to hear the latent growling of zombies beneath the Hindenburg, or the soft strain of skeletons' bow strings as their twitchy joints clasped around their arrows, waiting. Sips had been lifting his head every so often to see if Sjin's eyes were closed, not entirely sure if he wanted to be heard.

"Hey, Sjin," he started. Sjin made an unintelligible noise in reply, shifting slightly on the uneven earth, closer to Sips.

Sips swallowed hard. "Am- am I a good lookin' guy?"

Sjin's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Am I handsome, Sjin?" Sips repeated, staring resolutely upwards as Sjin lifted his head to look at him.

"Well, uh-" Sjin mumbled, flustered.

"What you trying to say, Sjin?" Sips interrupted him, only now allowing himself to make eye contact.

"Nothing!" Sjin squeaked, catching the flash of Sips' fangs in his open mouth, barely awake as he propped himself up on one elbow.

"Jeez Sjin, why you gotta be so mean, huh? Why you gotta be so mean?"

"I wasn't, Sips! You- you're very handsome," Sjin stuttered.

Sips looked Sjin in the eye, and saw the man gulp, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. "Really?"

"You're like Nick Cage in that movie, what was it..." Sjin began.

"Deep Impact 3?" Sips suggested.

"Revenge of the Meteor, yeah," Sjin finished, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "He had that thick stubble, y'know?" Sjin reached out a hand as he spoke, running his fingers gently against Sips' rough jawline. "Definitely in my top ten best romantic comedies."

"Nick Cage, what a nose though, what a fuckin' giant nose," Sips said tentatively, failing to be subtle, not catching Sjin's grin.

"Aw yeah, what a fantastic nose-"

"You think?" Sips interrupted him.

"Oh god yeah," Sjin nodded, his hand still cupped softly against Sips' cool face. Sjin leant closer, his torso pressing against Sips' side as he scooted so that he was looking down directly into Sips' eyes. "He wouldn't be Nick Cage without that," Sjin smiled, dipping his head to kiss the tip of Sips' nose.

Sips grinned back at him, a breathy chuckle not quite suppressed as Sjin met his eyes, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Sjin. I guess you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Lions](http://countthelions.tumblr.com/), [Catterfly](http://catterflyart.tumblr.com/) and [Meelane](http://meelane.tumblr.com/) for proof-reading!


End file.
